


Scarlet Dawn

by impossiblyleftdeer



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Protagonist, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Undecided Relationship(s), Verbal Abuse, first nsfw, oh I am sooo sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyleftdeer/pseuds/impossiblyleftdeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Alternate Universe!</p>
<p>After managing to escape the Ruins alive with your new friend, Flowey, you begin your journey to try and escape the Underground. But there are those in the Underground that would rather you stayed...WARNING: NSFW!!!!!!</p>
<p>Short-one Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first work of sin! Please send constructive criticism and enjoy!

Tears sting your eyes at the sudden cold rush of wind lashes across your face as the door slams shut behind you. You hear the muffled shrieks of the psychotic goat woman on the other side of the door but that does little to comfort you. You stumble backwards and slide down the door, struggling to catch your breath.  
“There was nothing you could do,” Flowey’s voice barely registered in your frazzled mind.  
“Anything would have been better then…” Neither of you really needed to finish that sentence as the memories are still too fresh. Memories flash of the goat woman chasing after you and your friend, Flowey, and his screams of pain after Toriel corned you both and ripped out two of his petals. You feel Flowey cringes, ashamed by his inability to help you against Toriel. You smile and stroke the remaining petals, being careful to avoid the missing spots where Toriel tore two out.  
“Thank you,” you blink and look over at the slightly tattered flower who was making his way into your sweater as you started walking past the trees, shoes lightly crunching in the snow.  
“Thank you for saving saving me.”  
“You’re my only friend here, Flowey. I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.” Flowey snuggles closer as you both fall into a comfortable silence when someone whispers behind you,  
“a n d w h o i s g o i n g t o k e e p y o u s a f e?” You whirl around, terrified, to see who was behind you but all you see are rows of trees next to the path and your foot prints in the snow.  
“COME OUT, YOU COWARD!” Flowey’s voice shakes nervously as you look frantically around, trying in vain to identify where the owner of the voice was hiding.  
“L-l-let’s keep going,” Flowey stutters, you nod and turn around to start walking when suddenly one arm snakes its way around your chest and its counterpart slams over your mouth, muffling your screams.  
“shhhhhhhh we wouldn’t want my brother to find you, he’s a human hunting FANATIC. i promise i won’t hurt you if your quiet.”  
“DON’T TRUST HIM, HE’S LYING!!! YOU NEED TO RU-“  
“s h u t u p!!!!” you squeal as a hand shoots into your shirt and pulls out Flowey.  
“NO! STOP!! DON’T HURT HIM!!” you wheel around and stumble back, falling over in shock. A skeleton, a little shorter than you, stands less than a foot away from you! His eyes are nothing but two pin pricks, both now fading away as a glowing red light begins to flicker in the right socket. A wicked grin starts to crawl across his face, revealing sharp, fang-like teeth.  
“goddamn weed, go find another fucking human to latch onto!” the skeleton grabs ahold of Flowey’s head and soon all you can hear is the screams of your friend.  
“PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!!!” You beg, catching the skeletons attention. The skeleton, you guess it’s a man based off of the deep baritone voice, shifts and you notice a red sweater poke out from under the leather jacket he’s wearing.  
“why should i? if i wanna hurt him, i don’t need your fucking permission to do anything. hell, if i wanted to” you see Flowey suddenly fly through the air and the skeleton is in front of you.  
“i could even take you right now in the snow.” With a sudden flash of red, you feel something grab ahold of your wrist from behind and jerk you back into the snow. You gasp and arch at the sudden cold sensation that shoots down your back and the skeleton climbs on top of you.  
“Please don’t do-“  
“SANS, YOU LAZY-ASS!!! WHERE ARE YOU?” A hand is suddenly over your mouth and the two hands that were holding you down suddenly lift you up. Your head spins and your stomach turns, nauseated by the sudden sensation of moving and when your eyes refocus, you realize your suddenly surround by trees.  
“now that my cock-blocking brother isn’t here, where were we? oh yes.” The skeleton, you realize his name is Sans, pushes you backwards into a tree. You struggle to get your arms free but the glowing red hands just won’t let go.  
“Please Sans, I haven’t done anything to you. Please don’t hurt me,” you plead making him snicker as he tears the front of your shirt.  
“god, you fucking turn me on when you beg like that. its finders, keepers down here bitch so now i need to make sure everyone down here knows your fucking mine from here,” His fingers suddenly grab ahold of your hair and jerk up, causing a surge of pain mixed with pleasure to shoot through your body.  
“all to your fucking toes, got it?” He pushes closer as the hand that was in your hair slides down your face, past your collar bone, before settling on top of your breast and pinches your nipple. You gasp at the sudden sensation and you feel your back arch in reaction, much to Sans amusement as you watch a horrible grin start to spread across his face. He says nothing as his other hand comes to your other breast and starts twisting and pulling like its counterpart. His grin seems to grow as your back arches and a low moan slips out of from your lips.  
“you dirty slut, this is turning you on.” And as embarrassing as it was for you to admit to yourself, he was right. You felt your panties start to get damp and a heat was starting to build in your stomach. You feel his hands release your abused nipples before slowly tracing their way away from your chest. You gasp lightly at the sensation of the tips of his phalanges tracing the outline of your ribs before sliding down to your hips. Sans makes quick work of your pants and panties, the pants get tossed into the snow and, to your embarrassment; he shoves your panties into your face.  
“i’m about to rape you and your dripping like a motherfucking cat in heat. you are one fucked up bitch, you know that? does the thought of me stuffing my cock into you turn you on, you twisted skelefucker?” Before you can respond, he stuffs your panties into your mouth and you feel something brush against you causing your eyes to widen, that’s your only warning. Suddenly you feel something plunge deep inside you, your walls tensing at the sudden penetration. A muffled shriek is all that comes out as Sans starts slamming into you in a fast irregular pace; his hands sliding down your legs in an attempt to spread them wider. You struggle not to make a sound but your body refuses to cooperate, eacj of Sans's thrusts is met with a muffled moan.  
“fuck, your so goddamn tight!” Your eyes clench shut as tears start sliding down your face. You open your eyes as you feel him pull out and you feel yourself being pulled away from the tree before being swung around and shoved back onto the tree, face first. The panties fall out of your mouth when you yelp from being slammed into the tree. You gasp in pleasure when Sans shoves himself back into you. The hands holding your wrists above your head begin to lower your arms before twisting them behind your back just as he starts slamming into you harder than he had before.  
“moan for me, you filthy slut. l e t m e h e a r e v e r y l i t t l e n o i s e o u t o f y o u r f u c k i n g m o u t h.” With every thrust, you can’t help but gasp and cry out even louder then you had before. The hot pressure in your stomach grows with every thrust, you can hear Sans’ every hitched-breath and groan. When Sans suddenly grabs your hair yanking your head to the side and you feel a sharp pain in your shoulder as Sans sinks his teeth into your bare shoulder and you feel blood begin to pool at the area, you feel the hot pool release so hard that you see spots dance across your eye sight as you cry out from the release. Your release sends Sans overboard and you feel something hot shoot inside you. You attempt to catch your breath and are too worn out after your release to try and catch yourself when Sans suddenly drops you into the snow. The snow shocks your overheated body and you start to feel cold since your body stopped producing as much heat. You squeal when something gets dumped on top of your head and once you pull it off your head, you realize it’s Sans leather jacket.  
“hurry up and put it on, human. my brother is already looking for me and i will leave your slow ass behind.” You quickly pull on Sans jacket and stand up. He looks at you with those two pin prick glowing eyes for a moment before grabbing your arm and teleporting off.


End file.
